


Our Day Will Come

by writeyourownlifestory



Series: Hope You'll Never Touch The Ground [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mention of past gay bashing, Original Character Death(s), mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years. For some, that's nothing. For others, those years seem like forever. It had been ten years since Hunter Clarington joined his group of so called friends for some good old fashioned gay-bashing. Ten years since he picked that poor boy off the ground and took him back to recover. Ten years since everything changed. Unlike before, however, when it had been Hunter dressed as the white knight wearing the mask of deceit, it's Sebastian's turn to swoop in and save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Day Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been getting request after request for a sequel to "Hope You'll Never Touch The Ground", which was inspired by the short film "O Beautiful", which can be found on Youtube. This time around, the story comes from my very own mind. Hopefully you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Fun fact: this is not my original draft of this. I had another one, but lost it when my internet decided to restart at random. Hopefully this one will suffice; reminder that it is not beta'd, so please do not be too harsh!

Three days of living in New York and he was already being held at gun point. In retrospect, this seemed like some sad, messed up story he would tell people back in Colorado in hopes of freaking them out, but instead it was his reality. Hunter knew this sort of thing could happen, but he thought he would take his chance. After all, New York City was a huge place; home to a million people. What were the chances that he would end up being robbed?

To Hunter’s surprise, higher than he expected.

It was his own fault, really. Third night here and his first plan of action was to go out drinking? Correction: his first plan of action was to celebrate. Celebrate making it here and actually finding an apartment that wasn’t completely out of the way from everything. And to celebrate actually having a career that allowed him to do that.

Unlike his parents, Hunter didn’t like to travel. Don’t get him wrong, he did it all the time. Before settling in New York, he went to many different states and even countries to try and settle down. Nothing seemed to work though. Florida was too hot. Canada was too cold. California’s weather never seemed to stick and being a writer that lived in Maine just seemed far too cliché for his own good. Italy, Germany, England. All were amazing, culture filled places, but nothing seemed to stick. Every place Hunter went to left him feeling open and empty.

In reality, being a writer allowed him to travel a lot. From books to blogs, he did it all. He wanted to capture the thoughts of the average traveler; from food, to excitement, to fashion. Eating a barbecued scorpion to walking the Great Wall of China. Now, don’t get him wrong; most of his actions are more than average. Surfing through fashion week at Milan and trying on the newest designs in Paris were something only a handful of people could ever do. And he did it with stride.

Don’t get it wrong, though. Just because he has a career that allows him to experience such things doesn’t mean he’s had it easy. If anything, Hunter’s had to lose everything just to gain what he has now.

However, that is a story for another day. One where he isn’t pressed against a brick wall in a dark alleyway with a gun pressed to the small of his back. Truth be told, he didn’t have much to offer the guy. He expected to go out, grab a drink and maybe a cab back home. Less than two hundred was all he carried, unless the guy hoped to get away with his credit cards. That seemed rather stupid, since Hunter would just cancel them and report them stolen when he got home.

The guy seemed to realize this, as he was busy cursing from behind. “This all you got?” He questioned.

Despite having a gun pressed to him, Hunter still found himself rolling his eyes. “It’s eleven PM on a Thursday. Happy hour just ended and there isn’t a gentleman’s club for another seven avenues. Yes, that’s all I have.”

“This is New York. Even the fucking homeless have more than this.”

“Well excuse me! I didn’t exactly expect to be held a gun point, you know.” He replied, groaning when his head was pushed against the wall.

“I need more than that.” The guy grumbled. Stepping forward, he noticed Hunter’s watch sitting on his wrist. Reaching forward it, he unclipped the lock, causing Hunter to spring back.

“Fuck off!” Hunter gritted his teeth. No way in hell was he giving up his watch. Wallet he could live without. Losing his phone was a pain, but he could handle it. No way was he allowing some prick to steal his watch.

The guy had other plans, however. Bringing the gun forward, he slapped Hunter’s head with it, causing his face to scrap alongside of it. “Watch and cell phone. Now.”

“I can’t exactly hand you those things when my hands are pressed to a wall.” He commented, no longer caring that he sounded like a jerk. If anybody had the right to have an attitude right now, it was him. “So unless you’d like to reach into my jeans and take it….”

They were both silent for a moment. Hunter began to worry if he found the one person in New York that didn’t have a problem with invading people’s personals space when he felt the gun ease off his back and heard the man shuffle backwards.

“Keep your hands up and turn around slowly.” Hunter did as he was told. Finally facing the guy, he found him to be the stereotypical matriarch for robbers. Short, older with a bit of scruff. Not very handsome and relatively frumpy. Hunter wondered how he got into this; if he was trouble from the very start or just down on his luck.

For a sheer second Hunter almost felt bad for him, but then he remembered he had a gun pressed to his chest and all those feelings went away. Watching the man, Hunter swallowed hard as the guy slipped the watch from his wrist, gripping it in the same hand that held his wallet.

“I’m just going to grab my phone.” Hunter said, releasing one arm down so he could reach for his pocket. He made sure to keep eye contact with the man before stepping into full solider mode.

Going to a military school taught him many things and taking a gun from a man was one of the first. Stepping into it, he twisted the guy’s arm around, pulling him in so he could restrain him. Hunter turned his head, preparing to call for help when the guy budded his head back, knocking into Hunter’s nose. He had already felt the pain from being hit against the wall, so this was just another thing to add on. Pushing away, the guy got loose from Hunter’s hold and took off running.

For a split second he thought about just letting him go, but when he realized he still had his wallet and watch, he knew he had to go after him. Unfortunate for him, the guy was quick on his feet despite being a good twenty years older than him. Hunter did sports while in school, so running wasn’t an issue. He followed the guy one, two, three blocks down.

The guy zigged and zagged, going every which way. When he turned a corner, Hunter turned a corner. If he crossed streets, then so did Hunter. No way in hell he was letting the guy get away with the watch. No way in hell. So he continued on, pushing the limits until he finally got close enough so he could tackle him. A scuffle broke out between them; each pushing and punching, shoving at the other when they tried to break free. The ground was wet and cold from the latest snow, though that didn’t stop them from rolling around in the middle of the street.

Eventually the guy got the best of Hunter and knees him in the special place. Hunter groaned loudly, taking another smack to the face before the guy ran off. Hunter lied there on his side, aching as he tried to pull himself up. Watching as the guy ran off, Hunter felt the overall heaviness of defeat come over him and cloud up his chest.

That was until the door of a park car haphazardly sung open just as the guy was running past. This knocked him back and, thanks to the ice on the ground, sent him to his feet. The guy was limp as the driver of the car stepped out and inspected him. Watching, he saw the stranger pick up the items the guy had in his hands and jog over to Hunter, who was now finally on his feet. The block they were on was dimly light, the only thing working for them was a flickering street light on the corner.

“That didn’t look like much fun.” The stranger commented.

Hunter, who had blood coming from his nose, began to wipe it away as he waved the stranger off. “Oh no. It was a real ball. You should’ve been there.” He insisted, cursing softly.

“I’m gonna guess these belonged to you? Unless it’s the other way around and I just knocked the victim unconscious.” The stranger said with a slight laugh.

Somehow Hunter was able to muster a smile. “Trust me. They’re mine.”

And just like that, the street light on the corner stopped flickering and there was light around them. Both men looked up, going to greet the person they were talking to now, but instead found themselves completely silent. Green meshed with blue as hundreds of questions came over them both. Names they hadn’t spoken out loud in years danced on the tip of their tongues as they watched one another from less than three feet away.

“You.” Was all they could say.

 

==> ==> ==>

 

There was no such thing as real life fairy-tales. Sebastian always believed that. If you wanted something, you needed to work for it. No magic, no fairy godmother, no superheroes. Bust your ass and you’ll get what you want. No, that’s not to say Sebastian hasn’t had help along the way. Having a father work in the same field as you did give him some points when it came to getting a career, but that didn’t mean he could slack off. Oh no. Slacking wasn’t part of the plan.

Friendly reminder, of course, that fooling around and slacking off weren’t the same thing. Just because he went out and drank didn’t mean he wasn’t studying. Having wild, homosexual sex didn’t mean he wasn’t in the honors program. And singing to his heart’s content didn’t keep him from applying to the best schools the country had to offer.

Sebastian might have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but that didn’t mean his teeth weren’t sharp enough to bite through it. Along with looks, he was graced with a brain and he knew how to use it. Not all the time, but for most likes, like with his law degree, he knew how to handle it.

Today was one of those days. He had a new case and spent the entire day in his office collecting reports and putting the pieces together. With his luck, this wouldn’t even be brought to court, which meant a quick pay day for him.

Coming home later than usual, he sat in his car for a few minutes, gathering his things so he could head upstairs. He intended on taking a warm shower and sleeping in a bit tomorrow since he got everything done today.

Just as he went to reach for the door to get out of the car, however, he saw the ruckus from across the way. One man was running and then was suddenly attacked while hurrying across the street. They began to fight, rolling around in the street like two wild animals. Unsure of how this was going to end, Sebastian grabbed his phone and called the police.

The man who was running seemed to get the leg up and took off running. Sebastian had seen enough crime shows to know the usual cliché of a thief; all black with stupid hat. Noticing that he was running a bit close to the car, Sebastian decided to do what he felt right as a witness. Moving forward, he went to the opposite side of the car and waited. And just at the right moment, he opened the door fast, hitting the guy hard. He stumbled back some, slipping on some left over ice until he was on the ground.

Once out of the car, Sebastian went to check it out, finding him knocked out cold. Looking down, he found a wristwatch and wallet on the ground beside him. Lifting them up, he hurried over to the other male, who was just coming to his feet.

Part of Sebastian wished it would have ended there. That he handed him his things back and he could have gone on with his life. But there was a part of him that needed this. Needed this strange amount of closure that came from what happened so many years ago.

So when he came face to face with Hunter Clarington . . . well, it felt like time had stopped. For that moment, he felt seventeen again. The scared little teen that had been left naked and alone in a field, only to be rescued by one of the people who put him there.

Shorter after the realization came over, the police arrived. One of the many perks of living in a rather upscale section of the city: when you call the cops – they actually show up and in impeccable speed as well.

Sitting on the stoop of his apartment complex, Sebastian watched as Hunter dealt with the officers. He have his own statement, explaining that he hit him with the car door by accident and everything fell into place. The cop had given Hunter a tissue for his nose, which had stopped bleeding though his chin and hand were covered with the red juices.

In the end, the guy was hauled off in the police car and tomorrow Hunter could decide if he wanted to press charges. Until then, he and Sebastian were left alone. Walking over awkwardly, Hunter looked to Sebastian who was still holding onto his items.

“Think I could get those back?” he asked, nodding to the wallet and watch.

Sebastian, who seemed to be dazing out, cocked his head, shaking it when he heard the words. “Oh. Yeah, here.” Reaching forward, he hand his hand out. Hunter took them graciously, slipping the watch on automatically. “It’s nice.” Sebastian commented, nodding forward.

Shining silver with a blue inseam, it was nicer than any watch Sebastian had ever seen. Hunter snapped it one carefully, letting it settle back on his wrist. A faint smile slipped across Hunter’s face, his eyes settling on the item before he looked back to Sebastian. “Thank you.”

“Gift?” He asked, wondering if he would spring to buy himself something like that.

“From my grandmother.”

That was all Sebastian had to hear. He had spent so little time with Hunter all those years ago, but it was the woman in his life that stayed with Sebastian. The kindness she expressed towards her grandson was right down inspiring. Bobbing his head, he said no more. He figured that would be it. That Hunter would walk off and they would go their separate ways. That this little meet up was just a sick twist of fate and they could move on from it.

However, Sebastian didn’t like fate. He had far too many interactions with that bitch and decided to change it up.

“Would you like to come upstairs?” He asked. Hunter seemed taken back by the question. “Your face is covered in dirty and blood and your clothes are met and muddy. You can clean up.”

There was a glint in Hunter’s eyes Sebastian couldn’t describe. Want. Fear. Need. Anger. He wasn’t sure. He was about to tell him to forget it when Hunter agreed. Pushing off the stood, Sebastian fished out his key and lead Hunter to his apartment.

It wasn’t anything special. Big, but no penthouse. It was only him, so it wasn’t like he needed much space. He rarely ever had people over anyway. A few friends from time to time, but if he was to ever dabble in useless sex, he went to the other guys place. In the few years he’s been on his own, he’s only hand two boyfriends and neither got on a real personal level.  The second one got close as the thought of moving in together came across his mind, but Sebastian quickly shut him down.

Did he want marriage? Yes. Children? Possibly. However, he couldn’t see it with the two men he dated. In the end, it wasn’t too heart breaking. Both moved on, found people to love, and Sebastian still had his career. And that, in the end, was all that mattered. At least, to Sebastian it was.

Letting Hunter use the bathroom, Sebastian waited in the living room for him to finish. Hunter found that his jacket was in fact covered in melted snow and dirt. The blood washed away from his face, but stained into his clothing. Dry cleaning would be a must tomorrow, since this was one of his favorite jackets. Thankfully he didn’t dress up too much. He had no interest in getting lucky tonight, so the usual black tee and jeans were his style. His shoes were scuffed from running, but they were his sneakers, so who really cared?

Using the opportunity to be alone, Hunter remained in the bathroom. Splashing water across his face, he waited for this weird fever dream to end so he could wake up. Looking into his eyes, he checked to see if he had been spiked. Maybe he was high and imagining Sebastian? Wouldn’t surprise him. After all these years, Hunter still found himself dreaming of the boy he let go. The one who woke him in ways he couldn’t even describe.

Clearing his throat, Hunter came to realize that this was happening and there was no hiding. Flipping off the light, he left the bathroom and found Sebastian sitting on the couch. On the table before him was a glass of water, a bottle as aspirin, and an ice bag.

“Thought you might need these.” He admitted softly, a small smile slipping across his lips.

Walking around the bend, Hunter went to sit in the easy chair across from the couch. He gave a quick thank you before popping the pills, sipping the water, and pressing the ice bag against his face. A small hissed left his mouth, finally realizing how tarnished his face actually was.

“Hurts?” Sebastian questioned, though he knew it was obvious.

Hunter shrugged though, playing it off as nothing. “I’ve had worse.” He answered. And strange silence came over the two and Hunter wondered if this was a good idea. To stay here and remain talking. Looking around, he found the apartment to be well furnished and extravagant. His own was a bit smaller, but he had plenty to fill it with from his travels.

“It’s a nice place you have.” He spoke suddenly, not wanting the silence to take over. “Good job?”

“Lawyer.” Sebastian replied with a small smirk. “I work in abuse. Between families and anything that could be seen as a hate crime.”

“You specialize in gay court?” Hunter asked with a raised brow.

“I guess?” Sebastian asked, the smile growing, though he had no reason to. “Also for minorities and women. Even churches, though that can be a tough battle since most churches spread more hate than love.”

“Tell me about it.” Hunter snorted, chugging his water as if it were gin.

Sebastian leaned back on the couch, looking over Hunter. He had obviously changed in the past ten years, but by how much was surprising. He was always an attractive person, but now he was a full grown man. Strong chin. Gorgeous swoop of hair. His jacket was no longer on, giving Sebastian a better look at Hunter’s arms and shoulders. He worked out, that was for sure.

Sebastian was just about the same. Still tall and lanky, but he had more muscle on him than he did before. He was a man, though his face was clean; stubble free.

“So,” Sebastian murmured. “What have you been up two in the past eight years?” He asked.

“Eight?” Hunter mimicked. “And here I thought it was ten.”

“It was. I was checking to see if you remembered.”

Hunter watched him, his eyes lingering longer than they needed to. “Like I could ever forget you.” He replied.

Rather than the idle chit-chat, Sebastian decided to get into it. Grabbing something a bit stronger than water for them to drink, they dished it out. He explained what happened after his parents left. With high school, and college, and life in general. How he was changed from that night on and hopefully for the better. How he wanted to change lives because of it. He had been in New York for five years, working as the lawyer and doing everything he could to stop assholes from taking over. It nearly got Hunter teary eyed. He still felt guilty after all these years, always wondering how a night like that could push a person over the edge, but he was happy; glad that Sebastian came out of it alright.

When it was Hunter’s turn, he got into a bit more detail. He told Sebastian what happened to the guy’s; about Daryl, Richie, and Adam. The former's grew up after getting arrested and cleaned up. Last thing Hunter heard was Daryl having a wife and kids, still living in the Springs. Richie ended up joining the army and sort of went off the map after that.

The last one was Adam, though he didn’t have too much of a happy ending. “He had gotten arrested for a second time; for what I am not too sure about. Everything I heard was second hand information, but let’s just say he was real popular in prison.” Hunter pressed, giving Sebastian a knowing look. “In the end, it became too much for him. He got out, word got around, and he decided to make sure he never had to face the humiliation.” Lifting his hand, Hunter bent his fingers until two remained standing, with his thumb ended. Pressing the two tips of his fingers against his temple, he flicked his wrist, making a small ‘boom’ sound with his mouth as he knocked his head back.

Sebastian shook his head slowly his tongue coming to lick his lips nervously. “I almost feel bad for him.” He admitted. “Almost.”

“I left shortly after that.” Hunter told him. Once high school was finished, it was suggested that he was to go into the army like his father. Hunter, of course, wanted anything but and his grandmother took care of that. They had a sit down with Hunter’s parents and he told them everything. About the trouble his so called friends got into, about how he longed to leave Colorado. How he wanted to sing and show the world his talents.

And more important, he told them that he was gay. How he found woman beautiful and wonderful, and respected them all, but his attraction lied with men. His parents weren’t pleased. They have him a choice: take back what he said or they would disown him. In the end, he chose the latter and it was the best thing that ever happened for him.

His parents didn’t bother him after that and he was free to do what he wanted. He had gotten scholarships and anything else over, his grandmother paid for. Hunter got a job at a local café as well. It was there that he began writing. First stories, then real articles. He took every writing class he could until it became his niche. He still sang, but his true focus was writing.

Eventually he got hired as an intern. Then as a reporter on a website. Before he knew it, he had a book published. And then another on traveling. He had a blog about his own traveling and now he’s a known name and face. Everything took him by storm and it was amazing. But with every good step towards the future, a bad one from the past seemed to draw him back.

His grandmother died last year. To be honest, she lived longer than they expected. She left everything to Hunter, which was a real blow to his parents who expected to get everything in the will. It was then that Hunter realized what he really wanted. Taking a break from everything, he settled all her things, donated anything that he didn’t want or need, sold her house, and came to New York, where dreams came true and anything could happen.

“The watch was a gift from her.” He said somberly. “After I got my first book published. Inside, there’s an inscription.”

Removing the watch, he handed it off to Sebastian to show him. He read it slowly. “Our day will come?” He asked softly.

“Her favorite song.” He stated. “I used to sing it to her when I was younger. And then again when she was in the hospital. Whenever I was down, she would always pat my shoulder and remind me that my day would come.”

“And did it?”

Hunter lifted his eyes, looking to Sebastian. He wanted to say something strong and profound. Wanted to tell Sebastian that he has everything he could ever want. In some ways, he does. He’s been all over the world and planned on going to even farther places. He wanted to go everywhere. To the moon and back. And he would.

But the thing is, what is the point of having these adventures if he didn’t have someone to share it with? Sure, he had his readers, but that wasn’t intimate. Hunter had his fair share of dates and romantic partners, but it was never for long. They were moment lovers, and yet none ever seemed to grasp the amount of connection he had with Sebastian. The boy he was with for only a few days and shared nothing more than a kiss with.

“I should go.” He told him. The ice bag was burning wet on the couch and it was getting late. Sebastian bobbed his head, not fighting him on this. Standing up, they headed to the door.

“Hunter,” Sebastian said softly. The other man turned to look at him, waiting for him to say something. Instead Sebastian turned around and walked off back to the living room. He knelt to the ground by his bookshelf, pulling out one of the hard covered books he kept there. Pulling out a pen from his brief case, he came back over, showing Hunter what it was.

Looking down, Hunter read the cover, his eyes widening when he saw it was one of his own. “Seriously?” He asked, raising a brow to the male.

“I also follow your blog.” Sebastian admitted with a shrug. “Found it while you were on the news, talking about gay culture in other countries. I’ve been a fan ever since.”

Hunter shook his head, laughing quietly. “What a small world.” He murmured.

“You did say you would be a writer.” He teased. “I’m still waiting for that handsome prince who leaves his land and starts anew.”

Hunter smiled, big and bright. “I’ll name him Sebastian.”

Nudging the book forward, Hunter mirrored Sebastian’s smile. “Sign it?”

Taking both items, Hunter opened the book to the back page. Normally he scripted his name on the front page, but he wanted more from this. Something special. Intimate. Once he was finished, he closed it, handing it back to Sebastian. “Until we meet again.” He said, giving Sebastian one last look before turning on his heel and leaving the apartment.

Closing the door behind him, Sebastian leaned against it. Flipping the book open, he looked to what Hunter wrote.

               

_“Sebastian,_

_If I could fly, I would pick you up and take you into the night. Truth is, you don’t_

_anybody to pick you up or take you anywhere. Unless it’s a date. Which is what_

_I would like from you. I will admit ripping off an 80’s song is a shitty way to pick_

_someone up, but I think we can both agree that we’ve always been very unique._

_Or really, maybe we’re just too unique for the rest of the world to handle? I_

_found you once and for a second, I thought I found you again. But really, you_

_found me. And I have never been more grateful. I would like you to find me_

_once more. Tomorrow night. Meet me on the corner of Gay Street and Christopher._

_8 PM. I’ll be there waiting. We’ll see what fate has in store for us, yeah?_

_Hunter.”_

 

Sebastian never got to tell Hunter he didn’t trust fate, but he did tell him a lot more than that. And more importantly, he told him that though he didn’t believe in fairy-tales, their day did come. And many more would come after it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Friendly reminder that it wasn't beta'd, so if there were any mistakes, I apologize greatly. Hopefully it was worth your time and effort. Otherwise, happy fan-fic hunting!


End file.
